


Upside down you're turning me

by Lonaargh



Series: IFD 2018 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cosplay, Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonaargh/pseuds/Lonaargh
Summary: International Fanworks Day 2018 Drabble: Derek is trying to find Stiles for their ComicCon date.





	Upside down you're turning me

Derek paced the loft impatiently, putting the Comic-Con tickets in his pockets, “C’mon dude, we’re going to be late if you don’t hurry up!”

A loud bang, followed by a heartfelt ‘Dammit’ lead him towards the gym. 

There, dangling upside down in some elastic rigging system, was Spiderman. Or rather, was Stiles cosplaying Spiderman.

“A little help here?” SpiderStiles asked, flailing his arms in a feeble attempt to get down.

“Sure thing,” Derek pulled the hood down and kissed Stiles passionately before walking off. “Needs more rain.”

“Awesome! But not the kind of help I meant!” Stiles yelled after him.


End file.
